Eso que hacen todas las parejas
by Vodka
Summary: Sasunaru -- Naruto le pide a Sasuke hacer "eso" que hacen todas las parejas. Yaoi, lime.


Eso que hacen todas las parejas.

-------------------------------

por: Vodka

Sasuke salía del restaurante de ramen preferido de Naruto, con su rubio acompañante detrás de él. Siendo su día libre, los dos habían decidido pasar el día juntos; claro, escondiéndose o separándose cuando encontraban a algún compañero. Por ejemplo, cuando Sasuke encontró a Sakura, Naruto corrió sigilosamente al árbol más cercano y subió... cuando Sasuke logró deshacerse de su molesta conocida, Naruto cayó estruendosamente en el suelo, sobre su cabeza. O cuando Konohamaru vio a Naruto, Sasuke se escondió detrás de un comercio de estatuillas sagradas.

El día avanzaba de forma habitual, como cualquier otro día libre. Sólo diversión para Naruto, que irradiaba felicidad al estar cerca de Sasuke. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tomando su mano, o dando besos en sus mejillas, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera alrededor. Sasuke, frío como siempre, sólo emitía sonidos guturales, asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

A pesar de su callada situación, un leve color rojizo brillaba en sus mejillas. Naruto, por su parte, sólo se sonrojaba cuando besaba a su nuevo novio. Naruto tuvo el valor suficiente como para aceptar que sentía un bizarro y hermoso sentimiento hacia su rival... Sasuke, ante la proposición únicamente asintió y esbozó un gesto mínimo en sus labios que se podría traducir como sonrisa.

"Sasuke..." dijo Naruto rompiendo un silencio sepulcral que llevaban desde hacía veinte minutos. Habían llegado a un claro en el bosque dotado de hermosura y la luz del sol le daba un aire de brillo sobrenatural. Sasuke, sentado en una gran roca, miraba a una lejana montaña por donde el sol se iba escondiendo lentamente. Naruto, se acercó a Sasuke y se paró frente a él bloqueándole la vista. El chico de cabellos negros, volteó hacia arriba para encontrar los azules ojos de la persona por la que sentía tanto cariño. "Sabes... pues... nosotros..."

"Suéltalo..." dijo Sasuke de forma fría.

"Pues... he estado investigando... eh...." Un tono escarlata brillaba en las mejillas de Naruto. Sasuke, con impaciencia, lanzó una de sus típicas miradas asesinas. Naruto la interpretó fácilmente. "¡Aah! Pues... quiero hacer eso..."

Sasuke sintió como si hubiera tragado un cubo de hielo y bajaba lentamente por su esófago. Casi sentía que el corazón se detenía. Entonces, recordó que debía respirar. Por su mente, empezaron a pasar imágenes de Naruto, en poca ropa o sin ella, gimiendo, bajando una mano por su pecho, abdomen y tocando entre sus piernas. Oyó su nombre una vez, la voz de Naruto era un suspiro envuelto en placer. De nuevo oyó su nombre, cada vez más y más fuerte. En aquel momento oyó la voz de Naruto irritada. Volvió a su realidad de golpe, con un problema muy grande entre las piernas.

"¿Me estás poniendo atención?" preguntó el chico un poco enojado. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos de color azul cielo, destellaban más que antes, al mismo tiempo que veía a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos.

"huh..." Sasuke sólo profirió un soplo. "Naruto... no sé si estamos listos... es un paso muy grande"

"No exageres, no es un paso tan grande... sólo un poco de romance"

"¿Realmente quieres '_hacerlo'_ Naruto?" dijo Sasuke. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo mientras su sangre hervía. Naruto se inclinó un poco. Sus caras se acercaban lentamente. Naruto tenía la urgente necesidad de sentir la lengua de Sasuke jugar dentro de su boca. Los brazos del rubio rodearon el cuello de Sasuke. Sus labios se unieron. Naruto, sin romper el beso, se sentó sobre su amante, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda y más abajo... Naruto separó sus labios de los de Sasuke que parecían ser insaciabes.

"Si... quiero _'hacerlo'_, Sasuke" exclamó Naruto, seguido de un gemido al sentir la mano de Sasuke bajar casi hasta el final de su columna vertebral.

* * *

...Pero no todo fue como Sasuke lo había imaginado.

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto. Su voz sonaba cansada. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

"Pues has estado muy callado desde que... _empezamos._"

"¡Por favor Deja de hablar de esto como si fuera algo malo!" dijo Sasuke subiendo la voz. "¡Es un paseo en bote!"

"¿Si fuera algo malo?" preguntó Naruto con una inocente mirada, volteando hacia el cielo azul oscuro del anochecer.

"Yo estaba pensando que hablabas de lo que _realmente_ hacen todas las parejas..." expresó Sasuke viendo a Naruto seriamente.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen todas las par...?" Naruto se quedó callado. Entonces entendió el significado de las palabras "¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"

"¿¡Yo?!" gritó Sasuke igualando la voz con Naruto. "¡Pero si tu eras el que decía que _'hicieramos' _lo que hacen todas las parejas!"

"¿¡Pero cómo pudiste pensar que me refería a eso!?" Naruto frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y empezó a mover las manos . "¡Pervertido!"

"¡¿Eh?! Pero... ¡Tú! Tú estabas incitándome, dobe!" dijo Sasuke desesperado cuando Naruto le dio la espalda

"Sasuke, acéptalo siempre piensas en... _'eso'_" dijo Naruto viéndole por encima del hombro.

"Yo... n... ¡No!" Sasuke se levantó y cuando se quiso acercar a Naruto perdió el control y cayó del bote haciendo que el bote se meciera suavemente.

"Ves, el chakra te castiga" dijo Naruto satisfecho de sus palabras.

"El chakra no castiga, baka, eso es otra cosa" dijo Sasuke con la cabeza fuera del agua.

"Ahm... como sea..." Mientras Sasuke subía al bote de nuevo, Naruto se le quedó viendo fijamente.

"¿Qu" preguntó de forma inexpresiva, el chico. Naruto con la cara envuelta en lujuria se acercó y quedó cara a cara con Sasuke. Su mano se posó en el abdomen de su amado y empezó a bajar. "Eh... N..Naruto..."

"Dime..." sus labios estaban muy cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones juntas.

"¿Cómo te parece el agua?" preguntó en el mismo tono lujurioso con el que empezó a hablar.

"Eh?" Naruto sintió una fuerza en su pecho y cayó al agua, haciendo que el bote se meciera de nuevo.

Sasuke torció los labios en una malévola sonrisa mientras veía a Naruto empapado.

"¡Espera cuando te agarre!" gritó Naruto y empezó tratar de subir al bote con desesperación.

"Si es que puedes" dijo Sasuke sonriendo, lanzándose al agua.

"¡¡REGRESA AQUÍ, COBARDE!!"

Fin

* * *

Notas: Hehe... ya lo terminé, tardé media horas escribiéndolo. No se me hace el más original ni el mejor de todos, pero me gustó como me quedó. Por cierto, tampoco supe que tipo era, pero estaba seguro que no era Lemon xD!... Bueno, dejen reviews!! 


End file.
